


Cut the Red Wire - A Tony Stark Fanmix

by orphan_account



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone could say Tony’s life would make a great story - it’d certainly make for some great movies. And it definitely made a great soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut the Red Wire - A Tony Stark Fanmix

* * *

[Cut the Red Wire _\- A Tony Stark Fanmix_](http://filerio.in/a24ilc6h4eih) | [Tumblr](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/27834672190/)

**Size:** 50~ MB  
 **Content:** Eight tracks  
 **Length:** 30~ minutes

Numb | **Linkin Park**

> _I don't know what you're expecting of me,  
>  Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

I.D.G.A.F. | **Breathe Caroline**

> _If you want a taste then take a bite right out of me,  
>  I don't give a fuck - I don't give a fuck._

Trade Mistakes | **Panic! At The Disco**

> _If I could trade mistakes for sheep,  
>  "Count me away before you sleep..."_

Comeback | **Redlight King**

> _I know how it feels when I haven't got a friend even when they're standing beside me,  
>  I know how it feels when the world is gonna end, but they'll see - I'm gonna make a comeback._

Double Vision | **3OH!3**

> _I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships 'cause lately they're not making any sense,  
>  And baby, you're the one thing on my mind, but that can change any time._

All Alone | **Fun.**

> _And I feel so all alone,  
>  No one's gonna fix me when I'm broke._

Cough Syrup | **Young the Giant**

> _And so I run to the things they said could restore me, restore life the way it should be,  
>  I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down._

Explode | **Patrick Stump**

> _Tony, don't sweat it - keep your hands steady,  
>  You were born on a dare but you were born ready._

Made for [Avengers-Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/21736.html)'s [Big Bang](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/3044.html) challenge!

* * *

**Other fanmixes:**  
[It's Not a Question - _A Master Assassins Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28064487232/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530595)  
[I Won't Cry for Yesterday - _A Steve Rogers Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28362092055/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530592)  
[Hooked Into Machine - _A Toni Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/private/53294742790/tumblr_molrjkpXAw1r48pwv) | [AO3]()


End file.
